Hayden Sorel
Hayden Sorel (b. 7 February 2014) is a http://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Pureblood pureblood witch. She is a first-year http://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Slytherin Slytherin student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. ((OOC Note: Other than the "Rumour has it" section, the following information is not available to your character unless discussed through roleplay.)) =Before Hogwarts= Before Birth Growing Up Hayden has spent her whole childhood on Sorel Farm with her parents, Clementine and Shaw Sorel. Being an only child, she quickly befriended the animals on the farm. So much so every single one has become more of a pet than livestock. With a lot of freedom and most of her parents attention, she has been able to thrive in multiple aspects of life. However, she is still dependant on some kind of adult figure as a source of emotional support. First Sign of Magic Hayden often went out to do chores with her Dad around the farm. At the age of 8, she was caught levitating the oat feed bucket up to the cows one after another after they had already been fed. "No wonder they are so fat! Hayden, that's enough sweetheart!" ''- Shaw Sorel =At Hogwarts= Train and Sorting After hugging her Mum and Dad goodbye for the first time, she excitedly boarded the train with her friend Marlee. The train was just as she had imagined it; amazing. She was quiet through the journey, taking everything in, except for when the trolley of treats came by. When Hayden's name was called to come up to the sorting hat, she had been nervous. As nervous as any other kid going on this new adventure. When the sorting hat was placed on her head, she was curious but sure that she needed to be in what ever house that would help her be a great witch. Of course, Slytherin was the best fit. First Year (2025-2026) * Diary Entries (Currently working on the backlog since I did not start this right away.) * Quidditch Chaser for Slytherin * E.S.C.A.P.E (Snaps) Club * Slytherin Dueling Club * Potions Club End Year Marks * Ancient Runes - E * Arithmancy- D * Astronomy - A * Care of Magical Creatures - A * Charms - D * Defense against Dark Arts - D * Ghoul Studies - P * Herbology - A * Magical Careers - O * Magical Theory - E * Potions - O * Transfiguration - O * Xylomancy - A Second Year (2026-2027) Hayden started her year off focusing on getting back to running and making potions. With her two closest friends, she made up a spell to officially make them sisters as any twelve year old would do. =About Hayden= Appearance Hayden stands a bit taller than most students in her year. She has curly red hair that is often put in pigtails or under a hat to keep under control. Freckles spray across her face. She blushes easily when emotionally moved. Though she isn't necessarily fit, she does have some strength in her body from working on her family's farm. Hayden has begun to hit a growth spurt and has popped up a few inches over the summer. She has curly red hair she keeps in braids to keep under control. Freckles spray across her face. She blushes easily when emotionally moved. She's gotten into shape in anticipation of quidditch tryouts. Personality Hayden is unsure of people until they've proven their worth in her eyes. Once they do, she is very loyal. She loves a good adventure and with some nudging, can be a bubbling cauldron of giggles and fun. She has a serious academic side. How well she does at Hogwarts is very important to her, so sometimes that means she has to ignore her fun side to get her studies done. Having friends around her to keep her from obsessing over perfect marks keeps her balanced and happy. Hayden has had a bit of a hard time controlling her feelings since she turned 12 years old. They feel big and strong, which usually instigates some kind of metamorphagus-based change in her appearance. Magical Aptitudes Hayden is an excellent student and usually thrives in many different areas. She has a great interest in potions and spellwork. She seems to panic during exams. Possessions Wand "The true match for a '''beech '''wand will be, if young, wise beyond his or her years, and if full-grown, rich in understanding and experience. Beech wands perform very weakly for the narrow-minded and intolerant. Such wizards and witches, having obtained a beech wand without having been suitably matched (yet coveting this most desirable, richly hued and highly prized wand wood), have often presented themselves at the homes of learned wand-makers such as myself, demanding to know the reason for their handsome wand’s lack of power. When properly matched, the beech wand is capable of a subtlety and artistry rarely seen in any other wood, hence its lustrous reputation." - Pottermore "'Unicorn hair''' generally produces the most consistent magic, and is least subject to fluctuations and blockages. Wands with unicorn cores are generally the most difficult to turn to the Dark Arts. They are the most faithful of all wands, and usually remain strongly attached to their first owner, irrespective of whether he or she was an accomplished witch or wizard. Minor disadvantages of unicorn hair are that they do not make the most powerful wands (although the wand wood may compensate) and that they are prone to melancholy if seriously mishandled, meaning that the hair may ‘die’ and need replacing." - Pottermore Pet * Jean-Luc the Rat. Four years old. Prefers cuddling and staying well fed in his old age. * Lord Queen Licorice Teacup the Kitten. * Princess King Licorice Thora the Half Kneazle Kitten. Broom Cirrus 2000 (Attained 10/19/2025) Gadgets Pocket-sized Sneakoscope (Attained 12/25/2025) =Relationships= Family *'Shaw Sorel - Father' Wand: Acacia Wood with a Dragon Heartstring core, 12 3/4" , Slightly Yielding flexibility. Hogwarts Class of 2004 (Gryffindor House) Patronus: Rabbit Occupation: Beekeeper and Farmer *'Clementine Sorel - Mother' Wand: Rowan Wood with Unicorn Tail Hair core. Hogwarts Class of 2008 (Ravenclaw House) Patronus: Unicorn Occupation: Healer/Nurse * Lilith Sorel - Aunt (Father's side) Wand: Elm Wood with Dragon Heartstring core, 12 3/4", Unyielding flexibility. Hogwarts Class of 2014 (Ravenclaw House) Patronus: Hare Occupation: Head of Beast Division, Ministry of Magic Friends *Marlee Moon Hart - They met before Hogwarts because their Mums both work for St. Mungo Hospital. Both being from London and Pure-Blood, it was a pretty easy pair to make before they were able to go off to school to make other magical friends. Marlee has become Hayden's best friend and they even have nicknames for each other; Pumpkin & Honey. *Elliott Reid - Having briefly met this boy as a mentor for Marlee, she was immediately comfortable with his awkward and gentle personality. So when they became teammates on the Slytherin Quidditch Team (2025) it was a natural fit. He is quickly becoming a big brother to Hayden. *Persephone Vitrac - Percy is the woman that Hayden looks up to with admiration. She hopes to one day also be a strong, tough person that still knows how to give a mean hug. *Oliver Starstorm - This little bundle of dancing sunlight has brightened Hayden's school days. *Octavia Amelia Callyn Dechants II - Even though I don't agree with her views about muggles, she's still been a good friend that encourages me to stand up for myself and enjoy life. *Aroha Halliwell - They passed each other in the halls lots of times, but suddenly a friendship has grown between them. She adores Aroha's supportive and bright attitude, like a stream of sunshine through the trees. Enemies Hayden takes a disliking toward people who are anti-werewolf. =Miscellaneous= Sorel Farm is an orchard and honey farm. They currently produce top quality honey for Honeydukes. (Feathersweet Family) Rumour Has It Lord Queen Licorice Teacup was covered in catnip! Who did this?! http://mischiefmanagedsl.net/2019/01/wood-you-be-mine-pumpkin-and-honey/ That Xylo prof is downright cold. I heard she made a firstie cry. Something – or someone – was screaming so loudly on the sixth floor that it shook the walls! Some first years have been trying to figure out how to get into a room that O’Keeffe uses a lot. A certain first year Slytherin is getting pink boxes from a “secret admirer” A few Slytherin students were seen at the 3B this weekend. First week of their first year and the pressure’s already gotten to them? The hospital wing has never been cleaner but we now have some very tired Snakes. Behind the Scenes Category:Students Category:Slytherins